


Dragons and Ink

by Calamari_Inkantation



Series: Dragonback Peak [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: AUish, But not enough to be a crossover, Canis is a fucking memelord, F/F, F/M, Felidae and Aquilia are dorks, Gen, Inklings/Octolings outside Dragonback Peak, Leo is an ass but he's a good ass, Minor Hints of HTTYD, Why does Marie like her again, dragons exist, have no dragons btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 04:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19349899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calamari_Inkantation/pseuds/Calamari_Inkantation
Summary: Long ago, Inklings and Octolings that evolved on a mysterious mountain-peak discovered an amazing discovery. Through the recovery of Ancient Text, these mysterious flying beasts of scales and fire, Dragons, were discovered. Over the decades, Inkling, Octoliing, and dragons formed a pact of sorts and through even the Great Turf War remained together.Meet Felidae, leader of Team Skybeak. Or well, of what will become Team Skybeak. It's not much of a team now, but soon she'll make great friends, and eventually a relationship. Meanwhile, her Cousin will learn of his parents future after his birth, and it's not that good. With dragons in the mix of the main story, what will happen?





	1. Character Sheets: Team Dragonbeak (Splatoon 1)

Main Bio:  
Full Name: Felidae Major  
Nickname(s): Feline, Cat  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Birthday: 6/24  
Birthplace: Dragonback Peak  
Species: Inkling (Firefly)  
Sexual Preference: Bisexual

Team, Skills, and Weapon Bio:  
Main Weapon: Tempered Dynamo Roller  
Sub Weapon: Seeker  
Special Weapon: Killer Wail  
Second Main Weapon: Flingza Roller  
Sub Weapon: Splash Wall  
Special Weapon: Splatbomb Launcher  
Level: 24  
Rank: X  
Team: Team Skybeaks  
Teammates: Leo, Canis, Aquila  
Team Placement: Leader  
Team Color: Blue

Main Tentacle Color(s): Dun  
Main Tentacle Tip Color(s): Black  
Eye Color(s): Pink-Red  
Skin Tone: Caramel  
Height: 5 ft 2 inches  
Weight: 115 lbs  
Body Type: Ectomorph  
Tentacles Description: The longest tentacles are fashioned like cat ears behind her head with two clips while she has a bang that goes over her left eye.  
Distinguishing Features: Torn left ear due to dragon training

Characterization Bio:  
Personality Type: Felidae's personality ranges in the calmer tones, with her being the most likely to remain calm even in a dangerous situation. She is hard to spook or startle, which caused a game between her teammates to start up to try and scare her. All which fail.  
Likes: Cats, Constellations, Dragons  
Strengths: Ability to remain calm regardless of a situation  
Dislikes: Dogs, Pollution, Dragon Killers  
Weaknesses: Emotionally connected to her dragon  
Biggest Dream: Explore the World  
Biggest Fear: Water

Favorites and Least Favorites Bio:  
Favorite Food: Pizza  
Least Favorite Food: Salad  
Favorite Color: Blue  
Least Favorite Color: Neon Pink  
Favorite Video Game: Pokemon  
Least Favorite Video Game: Digimon World Championship  
Favorite Show: N/A  
Least Favorite Show: N/A  
Favorite Singer: Marie  
Least Favorite Singer: N/A  
Favorite Band: Squid Sisters  
Least Favorite Band: Off the Hook  
Favorite Song: Calamari Inkantation  
Least Favorite Song: Color Pulse  
Favorite Movie: N/A  
Least Favorite Movie: N/A  
Favorite Squid Sister: Marie

Relationship Bio:  
Family: Sirius (Father), Draco (Mother), Leo (Cousin)  
Friend(s): Aquila, Canis  
Rival(s): N/A  
Enemy(ies): Octarians  
Love Interest: Aquila

Other Bio:  
Theme Song: Splattack (Octo)  
Biggest Pet Peeve: N/A  
Alignment: Neutral  
Trivia/Fun facts/Headcanons:  
* Felidae's family are all named after constellations that are either Major or have no Minor. Major is a clan, with Minor being a smaller lower branch.  
* Felidae is also known as Agent 3, after joining the new Squidbeak Splatoon when she and her cousin journey to Inkpolis Square.  
* Felidae comes from a mysterious island covered in mist, Dragonback Peak, which is... a mountain to say the most. Squids (and Octolings) here gain dragons as partners at the age of 14 and are able to leave as they wish.  
* Felidae's partner is Fafnir, a black dragon of the species known as "Nightrippers", a rare species to be found on Dragonback Peak.  
* All dragons on Dragonback Peak are named after dragons in human history and myth.

Backstory:  
Felidae was born to Sirius and Draco Major, Sirius owning a Insecthopper named Dragonfly, and Draco the proud owner of the mother of Fafnir, a Nightripper named Smaug. Felidae grew up on the mountain village, which her father was the chieftan of. She was raised alongside her dragon partner, Fafnir, whom hadnt recieved a name yet due to being unpartnered. At the age of 14, Felidae was partnered with Fafnir to no surprised, and Fafnir was thus named Fafnir after the dragon she learned in a scroll. Felidae, along with her cousin, Leo, flew off to Inkpolis Square after spending two years participating in other Turf War competitions across the globe. With the recent break up of her team, Felidae and Leo went to Inkpolis Square to participate in an important Dragon Racing event.

\--

Main Bio:  
Full Name: Leo Minor  
Nickname(s): Lion, Asshole  
Gender: Male  
Age: 16  
Birthday: 6/23  
Birthplace: Dragonback Peak  
Species: Inkling  
Sexual Preference: Aromantic

Team, Skills, and Weapon Bio:  
Main Weapon: Kelp Splatterscope  
Sub Weapon: Sprinkler  
Special Weapon: Killer Wail  
Second Main Weapon: Firefin Splat Charger  
Sub Weapon: Splash Wall  
Special Weapon: Suctionbomb Launcher  
Level: 24  
Rank: X  
Team: Team Skybeaks  
Teammates: Felidae (Leader), Canis, Aquilia  
Team Placement: Co-Leader  
Team Color: Blue

Main Tentacle Color(s): Peach  
Main Tentacle Tip Color(s): White  
Eye Color(s): Light Green  
Skin Tone: Caramel  
Height: 5 ft 9 in  
Weight: 135 lbs  
Body Type: Mesomorph  
Tentacles Description: Mohawk-Style  
Distinguishing Features: Scar over his upper lip due to Dragon training

Characterization Bio:  
Personality Type: Leo's personality ranges towards the more hyperactive range of the personality spectrum, with him being brash and excitable to a childish level. While Leo can be brash, rude, and hyper, he is capable of being serious in such a situation.  
Likes: Dogs, Dragons, Music  
Strengths: Capable of making friends easily with Animals  
Dislikes: Cats, Dragon Killers, Haunted Mansions  
Weaknesses: It's hard for him to keep on track over one thing.  
Biggest Dream: Showing people that dragons are *amazing*!  
Biggest Fear: Falling from Heights

Favorites and Least Favorites Bio:  
Favorite Food: Tacos  
Least Favorite Food: Hamburgers  
Favorite Color: Red  
Least Favorite Color: Neon Purple  
Favorite Video Game: Godzilla PS4  
Least Favorite Video Game: Skyrim  
Favorite Show: N/A  
Least Favorite Show: N/A  
Favorite Singer: Callie  
Least Favorite Singer: N/A  
Favorite Band: Squid Sisters  
Least Favorite Band: Off the Hook  
Favorite Song: City of Color  
Least Favorite Song: N/A  
Favorite Movie: Godzilla: King of The Monsters  
Least Favorite Movie: The Thing  
Favorite Squid Sister: Callie

Relationship Bio:  
Family: Felidae (Cousin), Sirius (Uncle), Draco (Aunt)  
Friend(s): Canis, Aquila  
Rival(s): N/A  
Enemy(ies): N/A  
Love Interest: N/A

Other Bio:  
Theme Song: Life Will Change  
Biggest Pet Peeve: N/A  
Alignment: Neutral  
Trivia/Funfacts/Headcannons:  
*Leo was named after the Leo Minor constellation  
* Leo's dragon is a Inksipper dragon named Gonggong.  
* Leo's Mother and Father are unknown due to disappearing after birth. Their dragons, an Inksipper and a Twinneck also went missing if only a couple months afterward.  
* Leo knows of the New Squidbeak Splatoon and of Felidae's job, but he keeps that knowledge to himself due to understanding the importance of it to Felidae.  
* Leo has ADHD  
Backstory: Leo was born the day before Felidae, thus he is a day older than his cousin. His parents disappeared soon after his birth, with their dragons also disappearing only a month later. It is rumored that the two died or ran from their parental duties. Leo knows of his parent's disappearance, however, has no wishes to look for them, if only due to fear of being told he wasn't wanted. He remains best friends and teammates to his younger cousin after the team breaks up after two years of traveling around doing turf war competition. Leo is the main source of income for the apartment that Leo and Felidae own, if only due to Felidae dealing with the Zapfish issue.


	2. Calm I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Worldbuilding with a Four-Year-old Felidae. A bit of hinting towards the other two characters, but they won't be seen for a long time.

Felidae peered over the granite counter, staring down at golden eyes that peered back up at her with wide pupils. Felidae pawed at the orange carrots her mother had left for her, moving a group of them to the edge before batting them off. The black hatchling down on the ground opened its mouth to let them fall within, then started crunching away.

Felidae chirruped happily to herself and grabbed a carrot for herself, opening her mouth to shove it in and chew. Enjoying the sweet orange carrot, she grabbed the last one and munched it down as well before moving to climb her way down from the counter.

On the floor, Felidae stumbled a bit before catching herself as the black dragon hatchling shoved its head against her side, chittering at her. Felidae chirruped again and patted the hatchlings head with her dainty flipper-like hands, the sandy-brown dun color contrasting against the pitch black scales of the dragonling she was petting.

Felidae looked up as her father walked into the room, the taller red-tan tentacled inkling peering at Felidae with a smile on his beak as she scrambled over to him, "Papa, Papa!" she squealed happily. Her father, Sirius, lifted her up and laughed heartily, pressing kisses to her blubbery cheeks.

"How was my princess today?" he crooned at her, playing with the growing tentacles on the back of her head, the tips darkening to nearly black color. Something she got from him, while the sandy-tan color came from her mother.

"Good!" Felidae responded, cheering as she fist pumped the air, a wide grin on her tiny face, which her father proceeded to squish, causing Felidae to giggle and whine, trying to get him to stop. After a while, he stops and presses one final kiss to her cheek and let her down.

"Seeing how your mother is helping the fishermen down at the docks... how about you take a ride on Dragonfly?" he asked. Felidae squealed in excitement, running towards the door and pawing at it, hopping up and down to get the doorknob.

Sirius opened the door, letting the younger Inkling run out towards a majestic red and orange Insecthopper, a dragon that had insect-like wings and antennae on its body. The large dragon perked up at her squeals and buzzed his wings, lowering its strange head towards the younger Inkling.

Felidae squealed happily as she patted the dragons head, round pink-red eyes admiring the red-orange dragon then squeaking as her father picked her up. Sirius lifted himself onto Dragonfly's back, which had a saddle on it, and let Felidae get into place in front of him.

The black dragonling squeaked and shook its body, wings expanding but unable to fly. Dragonfly snorted at the young dragon before flapping its wings as Sirius gently patted at his neck. The large insectoid dragon buzzed as it flew down the cliff the large mansion-like hut was stationed, its fan-like tail stiff and straight.

Felidae hummed happily as she peered over the side, carefully clinging to the wooden horn on the dragon's saddle as she watched Inkling and Octolings alike with their dragons, wandering about. Various baby dragons, like Twinnecks, Insecthoppers, Inksippers, and even a few Salmonhides ran about with various children. 

Twinnecks were twin headed dragons with large crested fins on their heads and large thin wings with a dew claw on it. These dragons were bipolar, with both heads being able to spit toxic mucus onto its prey. 

Insecthoppers, like Dragonfly, was known for the strangely insect-like mouth, many eyes, spiked fins on the back of its head, antennae, and insectoid wings. The dragons had short tails with a large fin on the tip that was like a fan. The tails couldn't move for some odd reason, and the dragon only had a pair of three-clawed legs with fins on the ankles. 

Insecthoppers were also extremely loyal, even if they couldn't breathe out anything the Insecthoppers were good with children and excellent hunters due to their enhanced sensors.

Inksippers were odd dragons, being long and snakelike with two arms with a claw on the end, and just under that shark-like fins attached to said arms. The lower end of the tail had a few paddle-like fins that worked to move the dragon through ink or water. Inksippers had large bottom jaws and two pairs of eyes. Under their nostrils were whiskers, and a large crested fin rose from the beast's forehead and ended halfway to the neck. The tail was separated into two, with webbing attaching the two while two string-like whiskers came from the tips of each tail end.

Finally, Salmonhides. These dragons were large and were ground-based, with thick sharp claws meant to dig and short tails. These dragons grew specialized metal on their hides that could be popped off easily after a while. Salmonhides would also eat rock and debris to fuel their inner fire, and it was quite common for Salmonhides to be the first on the scene in case of a disaster.

Felidae peered ahead to the ocean, just catching a black blur flying over a group of fishing boats before it turned to jet towards their direction, and her beak widened into an enlarged grin. The black blur was her mothers Nightripper, Smaug.

Nightrippers are black dragons with large wings, with fins under those wings and on the ends, its tail, used for balance and steering. The Nightrippers were rare, due to being nocturnal and shy of Inklings and Octolings. The Nightrippers had the ability to fire plasma bolts from its mouth, along with vanishing into their own bolts and reappearing in a later location.

Her mothers' dragon, Smaug, was found in the forest of Dragonback Peak as an infant, and her mother, Draco, raised the young hatchling who became partnered to Draco when she turned 14. When her mother was married to her father at the age of 24, Smaug had left suddenly and returned a month later.

When Felidae hatched from her egg, Smaug had also laid an egg which hatched into a baby Nightripper the day after Felidae's hatching. And not even a day before Felidae's birth, her cousin, Leo, hatched however soon after his parents left suddenly in the middle of the night.

Felidae peered back at her home, watching her cousin as he played with the little Nightripper and a blue and black Inksipper dragonling, then back to her mother as she flew closer on Smaug, soon coming to a stop in the air in front of Dragonfly who also stopped in front of the other dragon.

"Well, hello there loves." her mother's smooth voice greeted the two, a smile growing on her beak. Felidae grinned, "Hi mama!" she greeted back with a joyful cheer in her voice, an innocent smile on her face.

"Hello my love, how has the fishing been?" Sirius hummed, gently rubbing the red-orange chitin of his dragons scales. "It hasn't been going so well. I think the Salmonids down south are scaring the fishes with their disgusting slime." Draco snarled, frowning darkly.

Felidae blinked, 'Salmonids'? she tilted her head. She once saw a tiny Salmonid once, when she was two. The Salmonid had stolen one of the pans in their mansion but was soon splatted by Dragonfly who was at the hut at that time while her mother and father were out. Smaug was sleeping with her hatchling.

Felidae didn't particularly like the Salmonids, nor did she hate them, but their toxic slime was bad for their fishing, so they would have to solve it with force or through negotiating- again. Dragonback Peak was known for the various species that lived on its great mountainside, with Inklings and Octolings being the most while dragons and other creatures were somewhat minor in population. 

"We should head back and get Leo and Felidae into bed. Have you heard from the Sea Tribe?" Draco nudged her dragon to fly around Dragonfly, who moved to follow after a quick nudge from Sirius. "No, well yes. The Atlantic head's three-year-old Inkling is having her birthday tomorrow and the Pacific head's four years old is doing well after her sickness." Sirius informed.

The Sea Tribes were a pair of Tribes that lived down at the South and Northern parts of Dragonback Peak, responsible for the defense by the sea. The Atlantic Tribe controlled the South, where there was warmer weather, and they were mostly populated by Inklings and a few Octolings with sea-based dragons known as Dockers and Wailbacks.

The head had a three-year-old named Canis, and her last name was Minor thanks to her mother, who died after birth. Her father honored her death by giving Canis her mothers' last name. This made Canis her cousin, however not once had the two met.

The Northern part of Dragonback Peak was defended by the Pacific Tribe, where there was slightly colder weather if only due to Dragonback Peak being located near a common cold-spot. The Pacific tribe was mostly populated by Octolings, with a few Inklings. Their dragons were a mix of sea and sky, with Dockers being quite common with a rare Saltwaker, while the skies were populated with Skygulls and the rare Windglider.

Dockers were dolphin-like dragons, however longer and more serpentine with sharp beaks meant for stabbing. They were capable of shooting hot bursts of water from their blowholes and produced a slime that could protect an Inkling from water.

Wailbacks were Whale-like dragons, although larger and more majestic with beards and whiskers. They were docile and were commonly used for catching smaller crustaceans such as crabs, lobster, and even shrimp. Wailbacks were also harvested for their milk, which was thick and creamy and good for baking.

Saltwaker's are small dragons about the size of an arm and were mostly used for scouting and alerting of incoming enemies that might've tried to attack during the day or night. They had long feathered wings, which collected salt as they flew. Due to the amount of salt they collected on their feathered bodies, they appeared white in color. They were rare now, if only due to a virus that affected them a few decades back.

Skygulls were literally just Seagull Dragons. They were annoying but useful for finding treasure and fishing grounds. Skygulls were also used as an alert system, although the practice went out years ago.

Last but not least were the rare and elusive Windgliders. These dragons were medium-sized dragons with wings meant for gliding that resembled a butterflies wing. The rare and elusive part was due to Dragon Hunters that hunted them down to near extinction, at least until the Tribes stepped in to stop it. The Windgliders remain small, however, in recent years have grown more.

Felidae sighed, 'So many dragons...' she rubbed her rubbery hand against her head as her Father carried her to bed, while her mother carried Leo to his bed. Looking outside, she noticed a black blur shooting across the moon briefly. 'Huh...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calm: Felidae  
> Hyper: Leo  
> -  
> Wisdom: Canis  
> Innocence: Aquila
> 
> (Chapter Names)

**Author's Note:**

> The first 10-15 Chapters are the "Growing Up" Arc. For Character growth and shit. After that, 10-15 Chapters of Felidae and Leo doing Turf War competitions for two years, and then at least 30-40 chapters of Inkpolis Square and all its BS. Then the story will end. So hopefully, 50+ chapters will be written if I remember to write. : )
> 
> Felidae x Callie x Aquilia  
> Marie x Canis  
> Leo's a lonely boi


End file.
